Her Christmas Wish
by Gothic Vampire Princess -13
Summary: It's Christmas. Sakura standing out in the cold snowy night, as she stands in the spot where she last saw Sasuke. Surprising twists. A SasuSaku story, enjoy.


Alright here's yet another one of my Christmas themed stories, this time about Sakura and Sasuke. And there are no vampires included in this one, so enjoy.

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**R**_

_**I**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**M**_

_**A**_

_**S**_

_**W**_

_**I**_

_**S**_

_**H**_

**Flashback…**

_Flakes of snow fell from the heavens above, as Sakura stood outside in the freezing snow. Her pink hair was soaked with water and snow, as her thing pink dress couldn't keep her warm._

_She was standing in the same place, where she had last seen Sasuke, before he had left the Leaf Village. It was like a cold nightmare that still continued to haunt her. She was now fourteen and she could never forget it._

_It was now Christmas in Konaha. But she had no reason to celebrate, her family was gone and her friends were either with their family or out on a mission, which was surprising. _

_Sakura sat down in the cold snow covered bench, as her emerald green eyes had lost that sparkle that they once had. She was freezing, but she had no intention of going back. _

_She knew that no one would come out here, no one would. She looked up at the night sky, as the black sky that was once filled with twinkling stars were covered with gray and white clouds that had sent snow falling down._

_Her skin was turning ghostly white, almost ready to turn blue. She had been out here for hours, and didn't return to her apartment. She though in her mind about what Naruto had said in that letter he wrote her after he had left the village. 'Sakura remember if you believe in something and wish for it on Christmas night, than it's sure to come true'. So she did. _

"_If there something, as a Christmas wish than have Sasuke come back tonight. Please I miss him so much all I want to do is see him again once more." she wished for with all her heart. But nothing had happened._

'_Not even time will bring him back' she thought to herself. If there was such thing, as a Christmas wish than he would return, but there was no sign of him. All there was, was the feeling of guilt in her gut._

_All she could think of, was how much stress and trouble came when Sasuke left. She could have gone with him, or at least tried to fight him, even is she did lose, she might have been able to show him that she cared for him, and that might have stopped him from leaving. Maybe if she had did that she wouldn't be standing out here in the snow._

"_What are you doing out here Sakura?" she heard someone behind her ask, as she didn't turn around. The voice sounded too familiar, almost like Sasuke, but couldn't be. He said that he would never come back to the village. She bowed her head trying to ignore it._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder, and a familiar chakra presence. "Hey I asked you a question and I except an answer from you." she heard the familiar voice say once more. She turned around, as her emerald eyes opened wide. _

"_Sa-Sasuke" his name escaped from her lips, as she saw the man who had left the village. He had returned, but why? "Sasuke why are you here?" she asked him, as she looked at him head to toe._

_He wore the same black shorts, and blue sandals. He wore a thick black jacket over his upper boy, as she could see ice crystals in his jet black raven hair. His charcoal eyes looked at her, with some type of secret hidden deep inside of them._

"_Funny I just asked you that." he said, as she could see him lightly smile._

'_Wait is he smiling? What's wrong with him? Is this really Sasuke?' she asked herself, she knew the real Sasuke would stay true to what he had said, and he said that he would never come back, but here he was he was back. Question was why?_

"_I'm here to see you." he told her plainly. She couldn't believe it, the one person who told her that she was annoying was here to see her. She couldn't believe. He looked at her, as he unzipped his black jackets and walked over to her, as he wore a black long sleeve underneath it._

_He lightly place the jacket over Sakura's shoulders, as she could feel the warmth starting to come back in her body. His arms warped around Sakura's body, as he held her tightly to him. His heat started to warm up her body, as she placed her head on his chest._

_She could feel his head on top of hers, as she could feel that sparkle in her eyes starting to come back. "Sakura, I've missed you so much. Though I can't stay long" he told her, but she didn't care, as long, as he was here with her right now she didn't care all she wanted was for time to stop so they could stay like this forever._

"_Why can't you?" she asked as he held her even tighter._

"_If I do, than you'll be in danger I escaped from Kabuto just so I could see you, but I know that he's trying to find me, but I wanted to come here so I could say this to you Sakura." he told her, as she could feel her heart starting to beat fasters._

"_I love you Sakura Haruno, and I mean it. When I told you that you were annoying, I thought if you heard me say that to you, than you wouldn't bother with me anymore, but when I heard that you tried to break into the house of Orochimaru and tried to bring me back to Konaha. I knew that I had made a terrible mistake leaving you and everyone. All the pain that I cause. I just hope that you can forgive me." he told her, as he wrapped her arms around him._

"_Sasuke I could never be mad at you, nor could I ever. I love you too Sasuke and I glad that you came back to tell me that." she told him, as the two continued to hug in the silence of that cold winters night._

**Flashback over…**

That was three years ago, Sakura was now seventeen. Every night she would go outside to where she saw Sasuke and wait until midnight, before leaving hoping to see him once more. He did say that he would come back one day and stay in the village with her and would join Team 7 again. Even if t had meant dealing with Naruto and the others.

Having to redeem himself in the village. It would be a lot of work, but she knew that it would be wither it.

It was cold, very cold. Snow fell from the sky like it did that one cold, beautiful night three years ago.

She looked up to the sky as she closed her eyes and made a wish "My Christmas wish is have Sasuke Uchiha back in my life and for him not to leave this time, but for him to stay like her promised me last time." she hoped with all her heart that tonight would be the night that he would return.

She heard nothing, but the light sound of snow falling from the sky above. Her pink long sleeve shirt and pants were cold and wet from standing out in the snow.

Soon the sound of feet walking through the snow started to approach. She looked in the direction from were it was coming from, as she looked towards the gate. But she saw nothing in sight. Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her.

Though the sound was getting closer and closer, she looked towards the gate once more, and saw a black figure running towards her. 'It might be Sasuke' she thought to herself. Though as it got closer her eyes looked down in disappointment. It was not Sasuke, it was only a stray dog running in the snow, but it soon ran off.

She sighed in disappointment, her arms were freezing and she felt as if she was starting to turn blue. She soon started to walk back to her apartment. "Sakura how many times do I have to remind you to wear a jacket." she heard that familiar voice and felt that familiar chakra presences.

She looked up at one of the tall trees, as she saw Sasuke standing from above. He held his jacket in his hands, as he was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and black long sleeve that showed off his muscular body. "Catch." he told her, as he threw down his black jacket to her, as he jumped down from the tree and in front of her.

She slipped on the jacket, and hugged him. It was like that day three years ago. They both were in each others arms keeping themselves warm with their own heat.

"I promised you that I would come back Sakura." he told her, as he held her tighter. She could feel tears starting to well up from her eyes, as warm tears slid down her face.

"Sasuke I'm so happy you're back." she told him, as she tried to hold back her tears and sobs. She looked up at him, as his charcoal eyes looked deep into hers.

He smiled at her. "Don't cry Sakura. I promise that I'm going to stay with you in Konaha for as long as I live." he kissed her forehead, as she cold feel her face turn red.

'I guess there it such a thing, as a Christmas wish' Sakura thought to herself, as she and Sasuke walked back to her apartment. Ready to start their new life together.


End file.
